


I'm Free

by Oneofthe3gs



Series: Domestic Fairytales [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Cross-Posted on AFF, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneofthe3gs/pseuds/Oneofthe3gs
Summary: Sanghyuk was a prisoner in his own life. He longed for freedom, but all he got was a prison lined with wealth. Until one day some one changes the game . . .





	I'm Free

     There is a saying that goes “blood is thicker than water.” But sometimes, water is all one has. An example can be found in the happy home of the Han family. Or at least from the outside they seemed to be happy. They had everything they could ever want, a roof over their head, food on their table, and they were well off enough that they didn’t have to worry about their finances. The parents were certainly happy, they had all of this and two darling children, a son and a daughter. The daughter was happy, she had everything she could ever want. But the son was not. You see for as long as the son, named Sanghyuk, could remember his parents tried their hardest to make him the perfect son. They made him study in one of the most rigorous schools in the country, and then they made him study for hours after school had ended. On top of that were all the lessons. They put him in music lessons, dance lessons, and art lessons; anything to make his applications for universities look better. All of this for a career he was not passionate in, and that was the main problem. Sanghyuk didn't want any of this.

 

     Sanghyuk wanted the very thing his parents were restricting him from, freedom. He wanted to dye his hair crazy colors. He wanted to be able to get his clothes dirty. He wanted to dance in the rain, and scream to the heavens just because he could. But the biggest thing he wanted was to travel. He wanted to experience all of the things the world had to offer him. Like cheap greasy food from places he might not trust entirely and breathtaking sights found far beyond the town he knew. And he wanted someone to travel to these places with. He knew his parents were probably going to force him to marry the rich girl who lived down the street from them. It was “best for the family” as his mother told him when he had brought up the subject. But he didn't want to marry the girl. He didn't want to marry any girl. Of course he never told his parents that. He knew how they would react if he told them any of his thoughts. He’d be the disgrace of the family, that is if they kept him in the family. They would make his life more of a hell than it already was. They would call it trying to “fix” him. He would call it torture.

 

     So Sanghyuk could only dream about his perfect boyfriend. He never really focused on physical features, other than he had to be tall. He mostly dreamed about what they would do together. They would see the world and walk along white beaches with water so clear they could see the bottom. They would watch fiery sunsets fall behind tall mountains. They would eat foods that ranged from the sweetest fruits from the tropics to the salty tang of fresh pretzels from huge cities. He dreamed of them settling down after seeing the world. He dreamed of lazy Sunday mornings just laying in bed with his boyfriend. The gentle breaths that would leave the lungs of his lover as they laid on soft sheets. Lovely mornings filled with him wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist as they swayed to whatever was on the radio, soft kisses being exchanged as breakfast was being made. He dreamed of a life where he could not only be himself, but a life where he could slow down and just live. Instead of waking up early just to be dragged around from place to place to work himself to the point of exhaustion, he could wake up early to go for a nice jog or to make breakfast if he ever learned to cook.  But alas, he could only dream.

 

     One night Sanghyuk was getting ready for bed. His mother had just left his room, after making sure he was done studying for an English exam he was going to be having the following Monday. She had mentioned that, as a result from her “idiot” assistant causing a few schedule conflicts, he was going to have a day off the next day. Days off were few and far apart, so he silently rejoiced at the news while he wished his mother a good night. Just as he was about to head to bed he heard a thump against the wall. It sounded like it came from outside of his windows. He walked over, ready to fight someone off if needed. What came next surprised him. A hand tapped on the glass of his window. He jumped back, not quite sure if he had really seen what he thought he saw. The hand came back though, knocking once again, this time a little more forceful. He slowly opened the window and looked outside.

 

     There outside his window, hovering just under it on a broom, was a boy. He was soaked to the bone, the freezing rain from outside causing violent shivers to wrack through his body. "Sorry, I don't suppose you know where the Knotting Hotel is do you?" Said the boy, his teeth chattering the entire time. Sanghyuk was too shocked by the sight of a floating boy to answer. The boy repeated his question, trying not to shake as much. Sanghyuk decided that this had to be a dream, how else could there be a cute boy hovering on a broomstick under his window in the middle of the night? He decided that since what was happening was obviously a dream he would answer the question. "The Knotting Hotel is three towns over. But I’m not entirely sure where in the town it is." The hovering boy cursed before letting out a sneeze. Sanghyuk decided to not let the dream boy freeze to death trying to find the hotel. "If you want you can stay here for the night? I mean unless you really need to go." The boy looked Sanghyuk in the eyes. "You wouldn't mind?" "Why would I?" With that the boy shrugged his shoulders and gently floated into Sanghyuk’s room.

 

     "Thanks." The boy said, slowly getting off of his broom. "No problem. Just go to the bathroom and I’ll go get you a towel and some clothes, you need to get out of those wet ones or you'll get sick." Sanghyuk said pointing to the bathroom connected to his room. The man followed his instructions. Sanghyuk left the clothes and towel on the counter in the bathroom. The man came out, looking a lot better now that he was out of his wet clothes. He started to look around the room and Sanghyuk took the chance to really look at the other man. He was shorter than Sanghyuk, but not by a lot. His platinum blonde hair was obviously not natural since Sanghyuk could see some of the darker roots showing through. The stranger took the time to take off all of the rings from his long fingers. When Sanghyuk looked at the stranger’s face the first thing that called his attention were his lips. And before he could dwell too much on them Sanghyuk cleared his throat then to get the other man’s attention. 

 

     "So . . . can I ask you a question?” “ I mean you just let a complete stranger into your room. I think you’re entitled to a few questions.” The other man answered nonchalantly. “Well first I’m gonna need a name.” The stranger leaned back in his chair. “Jaehwan. You?” “I’m Sanghyuk. There now we’re less like strangers.” Jaehwan nodded. “Fair point. So Sanghyuk, any particular reason you let a total stranger into your room at midnight?” Sanghyuk snorted. “Well even though this is a dream I wouldn’t want a cute guy freezing to death trying to get to a hotel three towns over.” Jaehwan looked confused for a moment. “A dream? Wait you think this is a dream?” “ Well yeah. I mean how else could you have been floating under the window of my room that is on the second floor?” “Well it could have been magic.” “Yeah and I’m the tooth fairy.” Sanghyuk walked towards his closet, getting out a few spare blankets and pillows for Jaehwan to use. “What’s going on at the Knotting Hotel anyway?” Jaehwan stood up and helped Sanghyuk with the blankets. “Family reunion. Ever since we heard about the witch trials in Salem my family meets up once a year to make sure we’re all alive and well.” “A whole family of witches? Just casually meeting up at a hotel? Isn’t that a little dangerous if your goal is to not get noticed?” Jaehwan shrugs his shoulders as he puts the spare blankets on the couch he assumes he will be crashing on. “It’s secret enough for us. Sometimes my uncles do magic in the main lobby. Most people don’t bother to ask after we tell them we’re a family of magicians though.” Sanghyuk hums in understanding. “Sounds like a lot of fun.” “Do you wanna come?” Sanghyuk turns to look at Jaehwan, lifting an eyebrow. “Are you sure? I mean don’t they have rules about bringing non magical people around?” Jaehwan lets out a chuckle. “I won’t tell if you won’t.” Sanghyuk takes time to think it over. _ “This dream is taking a turn for the weird.” _ He thought. “ Sure, I have the day off tomorrow so why not?” He finally answers, figuring there is no harm in accepting the invitation. Jaehwan stretches out on the couch. “Alright, well you should go to sleep then. You’re gonna need all the sleep you can get before you get your mind blown tomorrow.” Sanghyuk scoffs before getting into bed and turning off the lights.

 

     Sanghyuk is awakened by his mom knocking on his door. He sits up in bed before remembering the dream he had last night. He checks the room and sees that everything is normal. The spare blankets are not on the couch and Jaehwan’s broom is nowhere in sight. He checks his bathroom and none of Jaehwan’s wet clothes are there. Sanghyuk lets out a deep sigh. Although he knew it was a dream from the beginning he had some hope that it was real. He smiles sadly before going to answer the door to his room. His mother stood outside the door. “Honey, a boy named Jaehwan is waiting for you downstairs. He says you had plans with him today?” Sanghyuk could feel his eyes widen as his mother spoke. “Wait you said Jaehwan is here?” “Yes. He’s waiting in the drawing room for you. But how do you know him and where exactly are you going?” Sanghyuk thought of  a lie quickly. "I met him at the Jung’s party a few months ago. I told him I got the day off today and he suggested we go out to the city.” His mother looked at him suspiciously, “If that’s true then why aren’t you ready?” Sanghyuk looks down at his pajamas before chuckling. “I guess I must have overslept. I was awake all night thinking about what we could do today. I’ll be down in a second.” Mrs. Han looks at her son for another minute before going back downstairs. 

 

     As soon as Sanghyuk’s door closes he panics. Not only had he just lied to his mom, but he also agreed to go to a family reunion with a total stranger. He thought harder and remembered that not only was he meeting a stranger’s family, said family was made of witches. He ran to his window as fast as he could, almost breaking it with how forcefully he opens it. He frantically searched around the window to find anything that could make Jaehwan float in the air like he did. _“Surely there has to be something.”_ He thought. _“Anything. Wires, a pulley, hell even a super tall glass table would make more sense.”_ But as hard as he searched he couldn’t find anything that could make Jaehwan float. Sanghyuk slipped to the floor, trying to process all of the information laid before him. He took several deep breaths, thinking about what exactly he had agreed to. Did he really want to go to a witch family reunion? What would happen to him if he went? Was he really safe with Jaehwan? While he wasn’t sure he had enough information about Jaehwan to completely trust him, something in him was telling him to go. He didn’t exactly know what it was, maybe it was his thirst for freedom or maybe it was his sense of adventure peaking out, but he decided to go. He rose to his feet and got ready. 

 

     Sanghyuk slowly walked down the stairs to the drawing room. He took a deep breath before entering. There stood Jaehwan, his back facing the door. As he turned around the light from outside filtered in through the window he was looking through, casting an almost angelic glow around him. Jaehwan smiles at him. “Ready to go?” Sanghyuk can only nod before telling his mom that he was heading out. They head out of the house and Sanghyuk is greeted with a motorcycle instead of the broom he was expecting. “Did you trade up from the broom?” He asked jokingly. Jaehwan laughs before answering. “I guess you could say that. It’s only temporary though. Didn’t want to freak out anyone in the neighborhood by flying in on a broomstick.” Jaehwan gets on the motorcycle before patting the space behind him. “Hop on.” Sanghyuk bites his lip before mounting the motorbike. He straps on the helmet given to him and holds onto Jaehwan as they speed away.

 

     The ride to the hotel is long and silent. Sanghyuk isn’t sure how to break the silence so he leaves it alone and focuses on the scenery that is flying by them. Eventually they get to the Knotting Hotel. Sanghyuk takes in the view of the massive building. It looks like any other hotel that his friend's families would stay at during family trips. But something about the building seems different. The feeling the place gave off was a little heavy. He couldn’t focus on it too long since Jaehwan gently took his hand and led him into the building. They approached the front desk and Jaehwan said something to the receptionist before they headed up to the third floor. They reached the room numbered 300. “Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Sanghyuk takes a deep breath. “I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.” Jaehwan smiles back at him before opening the door. 

 

     Sanghyuk was expecting a small room, instead he was greeted with the sight of a completely different building. As the door clicked behind him he took in the old looking lobby. It looked familiar in a way. He was sure he had never been there but it also felt like he had seen the room before. As they approached the staircase he knew where he had seen it. “Wait a minute. Jaehwan is this the Titanic?!” Jaehwan looked back at him. “No, but the architecture is very similar. This building was made around the same time the Titanic was built though, so that might explain it.”  Jaehwan gave another smile before showing Sanghyuk to the hall the reunion was in.

 

     As far as Sanghyuk knew that was the best day of his life. There was no other word to use for the day except magical, both literally and figuratively. The day was filled with wonder as he watched people all over the hall casting spells. Food trays levitated in the air going from person to person. Spoons and knives flew here and there cooking the food that would be put on the trays. Enchanted flowers changed colors according to the mood of the music being played in the spacious hall. Witches flew from one side of the room to the other, performing tricks along the way to prove who the best flyer was. Some of Jaehwan’s cousins snuck a few pranks in, such as charming the punch everyone was drinking to change their hair color according to their least favorite color. Sanghyuk had found out the punch was charmed the hard way when he looked in horror to find his hair neon yellow. Of course Jaehwan laughed his ass off until he saw his own hair was highlighter orange. But what made Sanghyuk the happiest was just how kind Jaehwan and his family were. They not only welcomed him with open arms, it felt like he became a member of the family on the spot. Never in his life had he experienced such warmth and comfort. Jaehwan’s uncle even offered to lend Sanghyuk his flying car if he ever wanted to travel. Of course no one knew of his home life so he couldn’t accept the offer, but it was a kind gesture nonetheless. One of Jaehwan’s aunts gave him a necklace that changed color with his mood. As soon as it touched his skin it turned a golden yellow, a physical sign of the happiness he felt. When the day slowed down and Jaehwan told him they had to leave if he didn’t want to upset his mother, Sanghyuk had to fight every fiber in his body telling him to stay. So he said goodbye to the family and trudged to Jaehwan’s motorcycle. They reached Sanghyuk’s house in the same silence as the first time, but this time the silence felt heavier.

 

     They got to Sanghyuk’s house safely. Sanghyuk got off the motorcycle and faced Jaehwan. “So this is goodbye, huh?” “I’m afraid so.” Sanghyuk sighed and looked to the ground. “Will I ever see you again?” Jaehwan let out a sigh of his own. “I don’t think so. I don’t usually pass by here, the only reason I did this time was because the reunion had to switch hotels last minute.” Sanghyuk flicked his eyes up. “Oh. Well I guess this really is goodbye then.” Sanghyuk inhaled deeply. “Thanks.” Jaehwan furrowed his eyebrows before speaking. “What are you thanking me for?” “For making this the best day of my life. You didn’t know this but I’ve never really felt like I belonged anywhere. But today I felt different.” Sanghyuk glanced at his home before looking Jaehwan in the eye. “Today I’ve only done what I wanted to do. I got to get a taste of what I’ve been missing all my life. Your family accepted me with open arms, for everything that I am.” Sanghyuk took a calming breath as he blinked back tears. “For once in my entire life I got to be the real me. Not the me my parents are trying to make me. And I’m going to end this day being the real me too.” Sanghyuk leaned forward and pecked Jaehwan on the lips. “Goodbye Jaehwan.” Before Jaehwan could get a word in Sanghyuk turned and ran into his house, slamming the door behind him.

 

     Three days later Sanghyuk was in his room practicing on his violin. His teacher had called out sick, but his mother decided he still needed to practice. He stood stock still in the middle of his bedroom as he played the most somber song he could find. His mother sat in the corner of the room, watching him. After an hour of practice his mother gave him a break. She left the room as Sanghyuk sat on his bed. He let out a sad sigh. He took the necklace around his neck into his palm. He hadn’t taken off the necklace since it was given to him. Currently it was the same color it had been since he said goodbye to Jaehwan, a sad deep blue. Sanghyuk let out a huff before flopping on his back onto his bed. Suddenly he heard three knocks on the window. Sanghyuk sprung into a sitting position. He looked to the window, but saw nothing there. His shoulders slumped in disappointment. He walked over to the window to close his curtains so he could take a nap. But as he was reaching for the curtain he saw a hand tap at the glass. A very familiar looking hand. Sanghyuk opened the windows so fast he nearly fell out. And there he was. Jaehwan was sitting outside his window, on the broom he had come on the first time. “You know Sanghyuk I’ve been thinking. It gets pretty lonely traveling by yourself. And there is this guy I know. His parents keep him prisoner in a life he doesn’t want. And he is forced to be someone he isn’t. I really want to take him away from that life. I don’t know why but I really want to make this kid happy. Do you think he’ll go with me?” Sanghyuk chuckles. “I’m sure he would love to.” Jaehwan looks behind Sanghyuk quickly. “Well then he better jump on before his mom stops him.” Sanghyuk takes a glance back to make sure his mother isn’t in the room. He’s relieved to find she isn’t, but he hears her coming up the steps, probably to tell him about his next lesson. He bites his lip before making his decision.

 

    When Mrs. Han walks into her son’s room to tell him that she called the Jung’s and there was no one named Lee Jaehwan invited to their party she is shocked. The only thing in her son’s room was an open window and a note on his bed. The note only had two words written on it in Sanghyuk’s handwriting. 

 

**I’m Free.**

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this story! :)


End file.
